Kaiu Umasu
Kaiu Umasu was a Siege Master of the Crab Clan. He became the Kaiu Daimyo after this father, and held the position until his death in 1170. Early Years Umasu was born into an influential branch of the Kaiu, being his uncle the Kaiu Daimyo Kaiu Utsu. Umasu had few political aspirations and entered the Kaiu Engineering Academy. Secrets of the Crab, p. 66 Kaiu Daimyo When Utsu died in Umasu's youth, his father became the family daimyo. His father was not a well man, and he passed on after only a decade serving as the family daimyo. During the Four Winds struggle Umasu was a supporter of Toturi Tsudao. Kaiu Umasu (Gold flavor) O-Ushi's Death Umasu was beside his Lady, Hida O-Ushi, when the Crane forces led by the Crane Clan Champion Doji Kurohito confronted the Crab army in the Second Yasuki War. Four Winds, p. 30 Shiro Hiruma Umasu was again amongst the advisors to Hida Kuon sometime in 1159 when news came that the Oni Lord Shikibu no Oni was attacking Shiro Hiruma. Umasu advised against Hiruma Masagaro's request that no Crab forces be taken from the Kaiu Wall to aid in the defense of the castle. In the end, Kuon sent word to Yasuki Jinn-Kuen in Friendly Traveler Village to request aid from the Crane forces stationed there. Brotherhood, by Rich Wulf Carpenter Wall Falls His first few years as daimyo had not been easy, as his personality did not inspire loyalty or even friendship. This changed after the Carpenter Wall Falls, proving his leadership rebuilding the wall. Umasu ordered Kaiu Ryojiro to sever the Tower of Fear from the Kaiu Wall, which had been lost in 1159, and to build another part of the Wall around it. Clan Letter to the Crab #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Shinsei's Last Hope Umasu was present in Kaiu Shiro in 1160, when it was learned that there would be an imminent attack on Shinsei's Last Hope. Umasu was outraged to learn that Yasuki Hachi and a platoon of Emerald Magistrates were already at the village. Kuon silenced him, and ordered his advisors to send reinforcements in the hopes that Hachi and his two hundred men would buy them enough time to reach the village. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III, by Rich Wulf Kisada's Return In 1166 Umasu was present at Kyuden Hida in the reception made to Hida Kisada, who had returned to life through the Oblivion's Gate. Persistence, by Rich Wulf Khol Wall During a visit to the Crab lands of the Khan Moto Chagatai, Umasu offered his aid to extend the Kaiu Wall around the Unicorn lands. Complete Exotic Arms Guide, p. 31 This year began the Khol Wall, to protect Empire from the west. A New Wall (Lotus flavor) Rikugunshokan Umasu was appointed as Rikugunshokan of the Third Crab Army, with Kaiu Shun as his chief Shireikan. Kuni Tansho was another of his shireikan. Masters of War, p. 20 Death Umasu was killed in 1170 during Daigotsu's assassination campaign against the Great Clans. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman See also * Kaiu Umasu/Meta External Links * Kaiu Umasu (Gold) * Umasu Sensei (Web of Lies) Category:Crab Clan Leaders